warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Mossstar (Q) ~ For Approval I hate this in so many ways. Ugh. And Mossstar is one of those messy calicos, if you know what I mean. XD I figured I get off my lazy and make something. So, yeah, comments? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) No cursing, Moss. Anyways, I approve it :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Lolz sorry xD I was mad cause I was trying by o blur or smudge the lineart XD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Neoptolemus (Rogue Kit) ~ For approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:50, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh!!!! *dies of cuteness* So... *gasps* adorable!!! [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 20:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Define shading! ^.^Silverstar 01:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Snook (KP) ~ For Approval I tried to copy my cat's markings as best as possible. x3 Comments? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:37, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :D Just fix his neck area. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Lolz, sorry, but do you want me to add a collar or something? I didn't give him one cause my cat in real life doesn't have one. x3 Canyou describe what needs to be fixed? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The lines should curve inward. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:57, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ......I wasn't sure what you meant, buuuut...... -shrugs- Oh well. Reups ^ '❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:16, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't see any changes.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC) MCA Blanks ~ for approval ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 23:27, October 8, 2012 (UTC) It's really cute x3 But what's up with the eye? It's lopsided xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨]] 00:05, October 9, 2012 (UTC) It's a certain style of eyes and it is used to make characters look more cute. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:52, October 9, 2012 (UTC) The beginning of the paw that the cat's lifting up is really close to the shoulder.Silverstar 01:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) K :) I'll fix it later. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar (Le) ~ For Approval Well, it ain't the best, but how does she look? (My Dodge tool and Burn tool lok weird when i use them...)Silverstar 01:37, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading and add a light source :) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll fix it later, my computer's making it look really wierd. xDSilverstar 02:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Silversnow (Q) ~ For Approval Getting use to this! ^.^Silverstar 02:04, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I approve :) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 02:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else? :DSilverstar 00:26, October 12, 2012 (UTC) South Korea His hanbok fails DX My halmone would say it is a disgrace. :P Any comments? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 02:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Awwww! Difine shading! <3Silverstar 02:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 02:13, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I approve! :) Silverstar 02:14, October 10, 2012 (UTC) China (Deputy) - For Approval Silver, I don't think the Chinese wear red uniforms to fight.... They wear a greenish-gray uniform. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 23:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow (Q) ~ For Approval I'mma on fire! xDSilverstar 00:36, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Silver, um, you really need to work on your light source. There is a light source, but the image looks flat. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:39, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Reups, better? (Is still confused)Silverstar 00:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Copy Moss' style of shading :) It's far batter than my style and most likely one of the best on the wiki :D ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:48, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Reups!Silverstar 00:58, October 12, 2012 (UTC) The eye just needs some shading now :) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:00, October 12, 2012 (UTC)